Happy birthday tom fishkins
Editor:Cosmobo Story board creator:cosmobo Director:cosmobo Editor:cosmobo Series:the adventures of SpongeBob Epiesode number:6 Transcript: the pineapple house SpongeBob:this is just the start? pats SpongeBob on the back Patrick:come on SpongeBob I know something that will turn that thrown upside down SpongeBob:what is it? Patrick:it's toms birthday SpongeBob:whoo hoo let's go toms house Tom:so I told you I do not want a party SpongeBob:cause you do Tom:of cause I do that's why said no SpongeBob and Patrick:ok bye and Patrick go Tom:guys I was just being sarcastic the Krusty Krab SpongeBob:so we get his dad his mum and his brother Mr Krabs:what you doing boys Patrick:making a party Mr Krabs:you can have it here Squidward:don't have it here SpongeBob:why not? Squidward:for alot of reasons SpongeBob:I know where we can make his party and Patrick go to the Bikini Bottom hug fest Nat Peterson:hello what are doing here you aren't gay are you? Patrick: I don't know are we SpongeBob:no were not pat Patrick:ok Nat Peterson:ok if you aren't gonna come up with a good reason to be here go Sponegbob:we want to buy this place for a day Nat Peterson:30 bucks SpongeBob:but I don't have that much Nat Peterson:well your gonna have to have at the Krusty Krab somewhere like that ok SpongeBob:but Nat Peterson:get out of here! SpongeBob:but you realy have to listen! Nat Peterson:police! SpongeBob:can I just ring someone Nat Peterson:ok but be quick gets his phone out Tom:yeah Patrick if you still looking for them pants for the last time I don't it SpongeBob:no were at the hug fest Tom:oh so you me to pick you up SpongeBob:yeah Tom:well I guess that's my only job to do around here Patrick:well yeah it is Tom:I'll be there in a minute hangs up on Patrick Tom:I hate my life few minutes later SpongeBob:your here tom! Tom:get in Nat Peterson:there just 2 stupid people Tom:what? Nat Peterson:I said there stupid Tom:hey I'm the only one who calls them stupid! Nat Peterson:oh no one cares about you not even your mum Tom:what did you just say? Nat Peterson:your mum does not care about you Bikini Bottom hospital Tom:hi sir gits a lot Nat Peterson:you punched me that hard I had to go in surgery! Tom:no you tripped over a rock and that means we get the hug fest kelp city apartments Billy:ok your boss is not gonna fire you oh god what am I saying door bell ringsyellow Pizza man:hers your pizza from pizza castle Billy:thankstakes the meal Pizza man:you have to pay sir Billy:oh I'll get my wallet runs into the bathroom and goes on his window balcony Billy:ok this is it SpongeBob:hello? [billy falls into the toilet Billy:who was that? Pizza man:who was who? Billy:no one was no one knocks the pizza man down SpongeBob:hello? Billy:who are you I've got a gun! Patrick:oh no I think he's got a gun Billy:how did you get in? Patrick:I don't know SpongeBob:the door was open Billy:so you broke in SpongeBob:well yeah in a way Billy:your mental SpongeBob:oh thanks billy:your stupid Patrick:thank you billy:you know Im not in the mood for this I just tried to kill myself ok SpongeBob:but its your brothers birthday billy:do I even have a brother SpongeBob:yeah tom tom fishkins billy:ok its bond james bond SpongeBob:oh I saw that movie it had bad guys and a guy fighting and bad guys and guys fighting Patrick:oh oh I think I saw that movie SpongeBob:no no Patrick thats the one with bad guys and wimen fighting Patrick:oh I remember billy:ok if I go will you leave me alone? and Patrick nod their heads mr and Mrs. fishkins house SpongeBob:mr fishkins? mr fishkins:I dont want any cookies your selling! Patrick:what cookies? cookie! SpongeBob:its your sons birthday mr fishkins:you mean son as in tom? SpongeBob:yeah do you know billy fishkins mr fishkins:misrable git Patrick:oh right Mr fishkins:Ill come toms house puts sleeping pills in his drink SpongeBob:this is the best plan ever Patrick:yeah it ishas a sip from the drink SpongeBob:Patrick thats the drink with the sleeping pills in looks at Patrick sleeping on the floor shouts from upstairs Tom:SpongeBob! SpongeBob:yeah hi tom Tom:how did you get in? SpongeBob:through the window that's it the window pushes Patrick through the window Tom:what's it? gets stuck through the window SpongeBob:oh god Tom:Im coming down SpongeBob:can you just stay up there one sec Tom:ok SpongeBob:thanks Tom:one oh look it's been second walks down the stairs SpongeBob:hi tom Tom:what the hell is that sticking out of my window? SpongeBob:Patrick got stuck in the window pokes Patrick Tom:why's he not speaking SpongeBob SpongeBob:uhhhhh? hits tom with a bat and knocks him out the party Billy:so I got a gun and said who's here? SpongeBob:hello! Billy:who's there! SpongeBob:me takes Patrick out of the car and tom wakes up Tom:where the hell am I? SpongeBob:your somewhere Tom:Im at my party aren't I? SpongeBob:yeah Tom:is this the hug fair? SpongeBob:yeah how did you know? Tom:there was a lot of clues like the people still hugging over there and how you wanted to buy the place SpongeBob:wow your Sherlock Tom:yeah I don't watch that and SpongeBob run into a tent SpongeBob:what is it? Tom:I told you I didn't want a party! dad pops his head through the tent Mr fishkins:tom what's wrong? Tom:I was sarcastic Mr fishkins:what? Tom:I said I want a party but they didn't know that I was being sarcastic Mr fishkins:come on we've got beer Tom:beer beer? Mr fishkins:well why didn't you tell lets get drunk and party! Category:Transcripts